Deserving
by Lilprincess16
Summary: A l'âge de 21 ans, Bella est stip-teaseuse dans un club de luxe. Elle a appris à s'occuper d'elle et à ne faire confiance à personne. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme change sa vision des choses. Arrivera-t-il à lui redonner espoir ?  ExB
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire !**

**Pas de panique, celle-ci aura de longs chapitres, promis ! Elle sera majoritairement raconté du point de vue de Bella, mais de temps en temps, nous aurons le droit à un chapitre du point de vue de notre cher Edward :)**

**Je recherche un/e beta ! Donc si ça vous intéresse, faites moi signe ! Allez, c'est parti pour le prologue !**

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas, mais cette histoire est à moi ;)**

* * *

><p>À cinq ans, je rêvais de prince charmant, de château et d'étoiles. J'imaginais que je trouverai mon prince charmant par hasard et qu'il m'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. On vivrait dans un château magnifique au milieu de la forêt. Il prendrait soin de moi et un jour, nous aurions des enfants. Nous serions heureux ensemble, jusqu'à la fin des temps.<p>

À dix ans, une fois ma période rose, licorne et paillettes passée, je rêvais aussi que je serais institutrice. Je me voyais aller à l'université, obtenir mon diplôme et enseigner. J'avais toujours l'espoir de trouver ce prince charmant.

À quatorze ans, les garçons étaient pour moi tous des idiots, qui ne comprenaient rien à la vie, rien aux filles et rien aux sentiments. Mon premier baiser avec Jacob a été un échec total. Nos nez se sont cognés, il m'a mordu la lèvre et nos dents ont claqué les unes contre les autres. Jacob ne serait pas mon prince charmant. Il avait seize ans et ne pensait qu'à une chose : me tripoter.

À dix-sept ans, j'ai rencontré Garrett. Garrett avait tout du prince charmant. Il m'a emmené au cinéma et au restaurant lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Il m'a embrassé lorsqu'il m'a ramené chez moi même si Charlie, mon père, attendait dans le salon. Après plusieurs mois ensemble, Garrett fut celui à qui j'ai offert ma virginité. Comme mon premier baiser, cette première fois fut loin d'être merveilleuse. Je savais que Garrett avait déjà de l'expérience, je me suis donc laissé guidé. Le résultat fut bien décevant. Ça a été douloureux. Plus que douloureux. J'en ai senti les conséquences pendant plusieurs jours. Ça a été... Rapide. Mais je crois qu'il valait mieux que ça ne dure pas des heures. Garrett a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, éjaculer dans le préservatif qui le séparait de moi et je suis rentrée à la maison discrètement pour éviter de croiser Charlie. Après plusieurs tentatives au cours des semaines suivantes, nos mouvements étaient toujours hésitants, brouillons et je n'ai jamais atteint le sacrosaint orgasme. Lui n'avait aucun problème et semblait plutôt satisfait. Mon premier amour a vite perdu de son charme et de sa magie. Garrett a finit par rompre avec moi, apparemment il avait trouvé mieux. Est-ce que je lui en ai voulut ? Non pas vraiment. L'amour finalement, ça n'était ni magique, ni époustouflant comme le racontait les contes de mon enfance. Et le sexe ne valait pas ce que raconte les films pornos.

À dix-neuf ans, la nuit du 4 juillet, Jacob Black a voulut raviver une flamme éteinte depuis bien longtemps. Il n'a jamais appris le sens du mot «non» apparemment. Il a voulut aller bien plus loin que ce qui m'était confortable. Après un coup de genoux assez bien placé pour l'empêcher de bander pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai réussi à rentrer chez moi. Lorsque j'ai expliqué à Charlie que le fils de son meilleur ami avait tenté de me forcer à coucher avec lui, et donc me violer, Charlie n'a jamais voulut me croire. Cette nuit là, j'ai emballer mes affaires et pris un bus pour Seattle.

Aujourd'hui, à vingt et un ans, oublié les études pour devenir enseignante. Je suis stip-teaseuse dans un club de luxe appelé l'Eclipse.


	2. Chapitre 01

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc le premier chapitre !**

**Merci à Fresh 501, ma beta !**

**Disclamer : cette histoire m'appartient mais Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer**

**Les liens vers les chansons, photos des lieux, tenues sont postés sur mon profil !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Certaines personnes vous diront qu'être strip-teaseuse est un métier dégradant. D'autres vous diront que c'est un métier artistique. Pour moi, il paye les factures ; ce qui est déjà un excellent point.<p>

J'attache une importance particulière à prendre soin de mon corps. Si je dois en vivre et l'exhiber toute la soirée, autant qu'il soit agréable à regarder.

J'applique une couche de baume hydratant sur mes jambes, attache mes cheveux et attrape mon sac. Je me maquillerai et m'habillerai une fois au club. C'est toujours plus confortable et plus discret. Personne ne connait mon activité dans l'immeuble et il est hors de question que ça change.

Cela fait deux ans que j'ai emménagé dans ce petit appartement. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Deux pièces : un salon avec un coin cuisine et un bar, et une chambre. La salle de bain est assez grande pour ma personne et la douche avec ses plusieurs jets est un avantage non négligeable. Je l'ai meublé petit à petit avec mon salaire du club et je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt fière. Ma chambre est violette foncée et les meubles sont noirs. J'ai un lit à baldaquins, parce que j'ai toujours voulu en avoir un. Comme les princesses. Une coiffeuse est installée à côté de la fenêtre et un grand miroir ovale est accroché au mur au dessus pour que je puisse me préparer. Des bijoux sont pendus, posés, accrochés un peu partout et mon maquillage traîne bien souvent au milieu.

Je ferme la porte à clé derrière moi et file dans le métro.

Les gens qui me connaissaient adolescente ne vous croiraient pas si vous leur disiez que vous m'avez vu accrochée à une barre de pole dance. J'étais plutôt réservée, timide et même effacée au lycée. La fille qui passe son temps dans les bouquins et qui ne sort pas trop. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris à dépasser mes complexes et ma timidité. J'ai compris que, oui, je plaisais. Tout du moins, Isabella la strip-teaseuse plait. Bella, la jeune fille simple et banale de 21 ans, je ne sais pas. Je dois être l'une des rares filles à ne pas avoir eu besoin de trouver un nom de scène. À croire qu'Isabella, le nom choisit par mes parents, transpire le sexe ou hurle au strip-tease. En tous cas, ça fonctionne. Mais Isabella n'est qu'un rôle, un métier. Dans la vie de tous les jours, je suis simplement Bella. Je suis brune et mes cheveux sont longs. Les cheveux longs sont un des grands fantasmes des hommes. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. Mais ça marche. J'ai toujours eu les cheveux longs, et je ne me vois pas les couper. Fantasme ou pas, ils font partie de la personnalité de Bella, avant de faire partie de celle d'Isabella.

Une fois dans ma loge, j'enfile le négligé chic que j'ai choisi pour la soirée. J'ai été demandé pour un enterrement de vie de garçon. Rien d'exceptionnel. Sauf que le frère du futur marié m'a payé pour une heure de danse privée. Ce qui veut dire que cette soirée sera financièrement une très bonne soirée. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le futur marié n'aura ni les mains trop baladeuse, ni la tête du monstre du Loch Ness. Ce n'est pas très professionnel mais il faut quand même avouer que danser et enlever ses vêtements pour un homme attirant est toujours plus facile. Mais un client est un client. L'important est qu'il quitte le club heureux. Et excité.

Il y a une chose qu'il est important de préciser. J'enlève mes vêtements, certes, mais je ne couche pas. Aucun acte sexuel ne doit être engagé. Le client n'a généralement pas le droit de toucher. Monsieur Whitlock, le propriétaire du club et donc mon patron, a lourdement insisté. Nous ne devons pas coucher avec le client. Il tient un club, pas une maison close. Monsieur Whitlock prend toujours soin de ses danseuses. Il vient d'un état du Sud, je ne sais pas lequel exactement mais il a été élevé comme un vrai gentleman. Il est respectueux et très soucieux de notre sécurité.

L'ensemble est sexy sans pour autant être vulgaire. Vulgaire n'est pas vraiment le genre de l'établissement mais là c'est... Beau. Le corset bleu foncé est orné de dentelle, tout comme le porte-jarretelle et le shorty. J'enfile mes talons noirs, applique un rouge à lèvres vif qui va avec mon vernis à ongles et me parfume. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour leur donner du volume et me regarde dans le miroir. Bye-bye Bella, welcome Isabella. Ma poitrine, qui n'est pas si généreuse que ça, est remontée par le corset et je dois dire que... J'ai l'air attirante. Satisfaite de mon allure, je sais qu'il est temps de me mettre au travail.

Un rapide passage dans le bureau de Monsieur Whitlock pour savoir si mon rendez-vous de ce soir est arrivé et je file en salle, prête à m'occuper d'un homme appelé Edward Cullen.

Table 22. J'arrive sur le côté et vois trois hommes en train de fumer leur cigare, et j'ai presque envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Classique.

«Edward ?»

Un homme en costume se retourne en entendant son nom. Mais rien n'est classique chez Edward Cullen. Même dans la pénombre de la pièce, je peux voir son regard se poser sur moi et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Ses cheveux pointent dans tous les sens. On peut voir qu'il a tenté de maitriser la bête mais c'est peine perdue. Et … Oh ! Comme je vais me faire un plaisir de passer mes mains dans ces cheveux, dès que nous serons dans la salle privée ! Je n'arrive pas à distinguer leur couleur, ni celle de ses yeux mais j'espère pouvoir résoudre cette énigme un peu plus tard. Il porte un costume foncé, une cravate qui a l'air foncée elle aussi et une chemise blanche. Son cigare pend tristement au bout de ses doigts. J'imagine qu'il aime ma tenue.

Je souris intérieurement avant de parler :

« Je crois que nous avons rendez-vous... »

Mon ton se veut séducteur mais je ne suis pas sur d'y être parvenue. Son regard est toujours fixé sur moi mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne fixe pas mon corps. Ses yeux ne sont ni sur mes seins, pourtant largement exposés par le corset, ni sur mes cuisses, mais sur mon visage. Je suis mal maquillée ? J'ai une sale tête ? Nos yeux se rencontrent et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il est comme... Comme une tornade. Et pour l'une des premières fois depuis que je fais ce métier là, je me sens rougir devant un client. Bella rougit. Isabella jamais. Une espèce de géant brun lui tape sur l'épaule en riant et en parlant fort :

« Putain mec, si Rosie n'était pas si jalouse, j'irais volontiers à ta place ! Tu as une sacré chance mon couillon !»

Je crois que je le vois rougir. Edward, pas le géant.

Le troisième homme, blond, légèrement plus âgé, lève les yeux au ciel :

« Emmett ! Un peu de tenue voyons ! »

Puis il porte son regard vers moi et me sourit aimablement.

« Excusez-le Mademoiselle, il ne réfléchit jamais avant de parler.

- Ouais ben c'est toi qui m'as élevé vieil homme ! » Dit le géant en tirant sur son cigare.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Le blond est donc le père du géant ? Et bien on peut dire qu'il ne fait pas son âge lui ! Il tend sa main vers moi en s'introduisant :

« Je suis Carlisle Cullen, enchanté. ». Un sourire en coin apparaît, charmeur. Je serre sa main en souriant aussi.

« Isabella. ». Dis-je.

Mon regard se porte sur le géant et sur Edward, du moins je suppose que c'est bien Edward, puisqu'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis que je suis arrivée. Je lui tends la main, mais d'une façon moins formelle, plus douce.

« Edward c'est ça ? »

Il déglutit difficilement et hoche la tête. Sa main serre la mienne et il n'y a rien de formel là dedans. C'est doux, tendre. Timide, touchant.

« Venez avec moi. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et tire légèrement sur sa main. Je n'ai pas besoin de tirer très fort puisqu'il se lève. Il est grand, plus grand que moi. Et putain... il est beau. Il n'ose pas me regarder, ce n'est pas très grave, la confiance viendra par la suite, quand...

La voix forte du géant interrompt mes pensées :

« Et moi c'est Emmett ! »

Je ris doucement, Carlisle secoue la tête et je suis presque sûre d'entendre Edward grogner. Oui : grogner. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais j'aime ça. Beaucoup. Je lance rapidement un regard à Edward avant de sourire à son frère :

« Enchantée Emmett !

- Prenez bien soin d'Eddie hein ! Il le mérite ! Faites un peu de votre magie, que ça lui fasse un peu du bien parce que si vous saviez ce qu'il va...

- Emmett ! Ça suffit !»

Oh, il parle ! Pour la première fois, depuis que je suis à leur table, j'entends la voix d'Edward. Douce et dure à la fois. Profonde. Sexy.

Wow, on va se calmer Bella hein ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

Ouais mais ça serait quand même dommage de gâcher une belle œuvre d'art comme ça...

Œuvre d'art ?

Oh ta gueule et profite !

« Et bien messieurs, Edward et moi avons... à faire ! Profitez du club et du spectacle, je vous le ramène dans une heure !»

Emmett fait un clin d'œil tout sauf discret à Edward et Carlisle reprend son cigare. Je tiens toujours Edward par la main et en profite pour le guider vers une des salles privées.

Deux canapés blancs en cuir formant un L et une table basse trônent au centre de la pièce blanche. Les murs sont faits de toiles blanches tendues. Des arabesques sont projetées sur la toile et des guirlandes en argent cascadent au milieu de la pièce. La lumière se reflète sur les pièces de métal et projette une douce lueur dans la pièce. J'entraîne Edward vers le canapé et lui fait signe de s'assoir. Je mets en route la musique et souris quand j'entends _Paradise Circus_ de Massive Attack sortir des enceintes.

Je m'approche lentement, sensuellement d'Edward et pour la première fois, je le vois regarder mon corps. Il déglutit et j'ai l'impression de le voir rougir. Je m'assieds à côté de lui, sur le canapé. Il a l'air vraiment mal à l'aise et par conséquent, je le suis aussi. S'il ne veut pas être là, je ne peux pas le forcer. Peut-être a-t-il peur que sa fiancée ne l'apprenne ? Ça arrive souvent. J'essaye de le détendre en lui demandant s'il veut boire quelque chose.

Il met du temps à me regarder dans les yeux mais quand il le fait, je vois que ses yeux sont verts. Profonds et intenses. Je voudrais m'y perdre.

« Est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer ? Demande-t-il.

- Bien sur ! » M'exclamais-je.

Il a la décence de demander. Or beaucoup de clients partent du principe qu'ils sont rois, et même s'ils n'ont pas tort, ils ont ensuite tendance à oublier les bonnes manières. Je répète ma question en le tutoyant :

« Alors ? Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

Il hoche la tête. Je me lève, lui sert un verre de champagne et m'éloigne un peu du canapé. Je lui tourne le dos et commence à danser doucement. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux alors que mes hanches naviguent au rythme de la musique. Après plusieurs minutes à danser en lui tournant le dos, j'estime qu'il a eu le temps de se mettre à l'aise. Je me retourne et avance. Je m'assieds sur lui, mes genoux plantés de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Je sens son corps se raidir, mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête ? » Dis-je.

Alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il dise oui, il fait non de la tête. Je n'arrive plus à comprendre. Est-ce qu'il veut profiter de l'heure ou pas ? Est-ce qu'il a envie d'être là ? Mon devoir est de le mettre à l'aise. Doucement, mes doigts caressent sa cravate en soie. Oui la politique du « on ne touche pas » vaut pour le client. La fille a le droit de toucher. Un peu. Tant que ça ne devient pas...

« Tu as l'air mal à l'aise... » Dis-je ; Essayant tant bien que mal de le détendre un peu, de le faire s'habituer à moi.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Mais j'ai toujours du mal à deviner leur couleur dans la pénombre. Il a l'air brun. Ou peut-être roux. Ou les deux.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de... Enfin c'est la première fois. Mon père et mon frère ont insisté mais... Je ne voulais pas venir. » Dit-il.

Devrais-je être vexée parce qu'il n'a pas envie d'être là ? Pas vraiment. Il a l'air plus timide que dégoûté.

« Si tu veux, on arrête et tu rejoins ton père et ton frère... »

De nouveau, il fait non de la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

« Tu es... Magnifique. »

Sa voix est douce, presque un murmure et pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai des frissons. Il va pour toucher ma joue mais je me relève rapidement.

Il ne peut pas me toucher. Non pas parce qu'il n'en a pas le droit selon le règlement, enfin si mais pas que. Parce que si j'en juge par l'effet qu'a sa voix sur moi, je n'imagine même pas l'effet que pourrait avoir un contact.

J'entends_ Girl I Love You_ de Massive Attack débuter et me remet à danser. Je reste loin de lui pendant un moment, pour remettre mon masque en place. Bella doit rester cachée, étouffée. Isabella est en charge et va faire son travail. Peu importe si Bella trouve ce client touchant, c'est Isabella qui danse et qui se dénude devant des inconnus. C'est Isabella qui contrôle. Et elle ne mélange jamais travail et vie privée. Jamais. Une fois sûre de moi et à nouveau complètement professionnelle, je peux me rapprocher de lui. Qu'il profite mieux du spectacle.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit là, lorsque ma tête rencontre enfin mon oreiller et que je parviens à m'endormir, je rêve d'Edward Cullen. C'est la première fois que je rêve d'un client. Je crois même que c'est la première fois que je rêve d'un homme.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 02

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas ! **

**C'est parti pour le second chapitre ! **

* * *

><p>Mes journées sont, bien qu'étant décalées, relativement normales : je rentre du club aux alentours de trois ou quatre heures du matin, et ne dois pas y être avant dix-sept ou dix-huit heures, j'en profite généralement pour dormir tard, de préférence jusqu'à midi.<p>

Je descends ensuite à la salle de gym de l'immeuble pour une séance d'entraînement quotidienne d'une heure. Je vais exposer mon corps toute la soirée, il se doit d'être parfait. Abdominaux, course sur un tapis roulant, pilates, vélo, et enfin des étirements. Lors de mes débuts au club, je passais beaucoup de temps là-bas les après-midis pour parfaire mes chorégraphies. Après plus de deux ans dans le métier, on peut dire que je maîtrise plutôt bien.

Le problème, c'est que j'ai mal dormi. Enfin, j'ai eu une nuit mouvementée. Certaines personnes vous diront que rêver d'un homme aide à passer une bonne nuit. Surtout quand on est célibataire. Sauf que lorsque l'on rêve de la mauvaise personne, la nuit est tout de suite bien moins agréable. Et quand je dis mauvaise personne, j'entends par là l'homme qui est intouchable. S'il n'avait pas été fiancé, et à deux doigts de se marier, s'il n'avait pas été un client et moi une strip-teaseuse, il aurait été parfait. Mais la vie est bien loin d'être parfaite, surtout la mienne.

Je le revois encore avec son costume parfait. Immaculé. Ses cheveux ébouriffés mais sexy, bien loin du look épouvantail. Son regard. Sa voix. Lui. Tout. J'ai envie de hurler, de le détester. Mais je n'ai même pas de prétexte. Il a été un véritable gentleman tout au long de la session. Il ne m'a jamais manqué de respect et si je dois être franche, j'ai certainement repoussé ses limites et sa timidité au maximum.

Pour la première fois depuis que je fais ce boulot, je ne voulais pas seulement que le client reparte satisfait. Je voulais qu'il reparte en me voulant. Moi. Bella. Pas Isabella, pas l'image que je projette. Je voulais qu'il se souvienne de moi. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. Loin de là.

Mon entrainement quotidien terminé, je remonte rapidement dans mon appartement et file sous la douche. Nous sommes dimanche. Il est bien connu que les gens sont plus détendus le dimanche. Certains en profitent pour aller courir dans le parc, d'autres pour voir leurs amis, certains passent même la journée en pyjama. C'est pour cette raison que tous les dimanches a lieu la journée et la soirée «Lazy sundays» à l'Eclipse. Chaque fille porte quelque chose qu'elle pourrait mettre pour dormir. Tanya se trimballera certainement nue toute la journée puisque selon elle «le drap suffit amplement pour s'endormir», au grand bonheur des clients. Lauren et Jessica sont elles aussi très peu habillées la plupart du temps. Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai choisi un ensemble couleur chair. Le haut en satin est relativement innocent, avec simplement de la dentelle autour du décolleté. C'est la petite culotte qui fera tout son effet, puisqu'elle est si fine qu'elle ne cache... Strictement rien. Une paire de talons de la même couleur et mes affaires sont prêtes.

Nous sommes de retour dans la même salle privée. À peine vingt-quatre heures après notre première séance, Edward est là. J'ai eu du mal à y croire quand Mr. Whitlock m'a informé que mon client m'attendait dans la salle et que je l'ai trouvé installé sur l'un des canapés blancs. Presque à l'aise. Presque. Donc me voilà, en train de danser avec Cross to bear de Tricky en fond sonore. Lentement, sensuellement, j'enlève mon haut en le passant par dessus ma tête. C'est lorsque je commence à enlever la petite culotte qu'il me stoppe.

« Attends ! »

Sa voix est enrouée. J'imagine que l'automne ne lui a pas fait de cadeau à lui aussi. Je m'arrête et me sens tout à coup assez mal à l'aise au milieu de la pièce, prête à me déshabiller devant lui.

« Garde tes vêtements... »

Hein ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me la fait celle-ci. D'habitude, les vêtements ne sont jamais assez vite enlevés.

« Pardon ?

- N'enlève pas tes vêtements... Je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

Hum... Okaaaay. Pourquoi venir dans un club de strip-tease si ce n'est pas pour en voir un ? Et c'est ce que je lui demande. Sa réponse me laisse... Conne.

« Pour te voir... Je devais te revoir. Et vite.»

Je crois que je rougis.

Merde.

Je ne devrais pas. Bien sur qu'il avait envie de me revoir. J'imagine que le petit spectacle de la veille lui a plu. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'arrête en plein milieu de la séance maintenant ? Mal à l'aise, je remets mon débardeur et je sens mes dents mordre ma lèvre inférieure.

Il me tend la main et après un moment d'hésitation, je m'approche et glisse ma main dans la sienne. Il me tire doucement vers lui et je finis assise à ses côtés sur le canapé en cuir.

« Est ce que je peux te faire confiance ? » me demande-t-il.

Est-ce que ça vous parait sain d'esprit de faire confiance à quelqu'un que vous avez vu pour la première fois pendant une heure, la veille ? Heure pendant laquelle vous avez vu ce quelqu'un se déshabiller ? Non hein? Et pourtant... Pourtant, j'ai envie qu'il me fasse confiance. J'ai envie d'être spéciale. Pour lui. Pour une fois. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal hein ?

Alors je hoche la tête. Oui. Il peut me faire confiance.

« J'ai envie de parler de certaines choses... Et je ne sais pas à qui en parler. Est-ce que je peux...

- M'en parler?»

Il hoche la tête à son tour. Est-ce que j'ai envie que cet homme, cet inconnu, me parle de ses problèmes ou de sa vie ? Bizarrement, oui.

«Ma famille a des traditions qui peuvent paraitre... Étranges. Ancestrales.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Mon mariage avec Jane c'est... Un mariage arrangé. »

Hum... Pardon ? On est où là ? Au Moyen-âge ? Une partie de moi a envie de rire parce que ça me semble absurde, mais un regard dans la direction d'Edward me montre qu'il est sérieux.

« Tu es sérieux ? Comme... Comme ça se faisait avant ?

- En gros oui. Le principe est le même. Ma famille est réputée dans le monde des affaires, celle de Jane aussi. En nous mariant, nos familles auront le monopole sur la ville.

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Hum... Oui.

- On dirait une série télé !»

Il rit doucement en secouant la tête.

« Et Jane ?

- Quoi Jane ? Il fronce les sourcils.

- Tu es heureux de l'épouser ? Je veux dire, tu as des sentiments ?

- Les sentiments ne sont pas le but de l'affaire...

- C'est pourtant le principe du mariage. Epouser la personne qu'on aime.

- Pas pour ma famille.»

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air d'accord avec ça ? Est-ce que je suis la seule à trouver cette idée complètement débile ?

« Et ça te convient ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix !

- Edward ! Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu es un adulte ! Tu as le droit de faire tes choix !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

- Explique moi et je suis sûre que je peux comprendre.»

Il ne me répond pas tout de suite, je crois qu'il cherche ses mots.

« C'est compliqué.

- Explique-moi... »

Je prends ma main dans la sienne et la serre un peu. Je veux qu'il sache, qu'il sente que je suis là. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

« Mon père est... Tu l'as rencontré. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Il est différent. C'est surtout ma mère qui insiste. Elizabeth Masen, ça te dit quelque chose ?»

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Il est le fils d'Elizabeth Masen ? Masen comme Masen Bank ? Bordel.

« Mais tu t'appelles Cullen, elle s'appelle Masen...

- Elle n'a jamais pris le nom de Carlisle quand ils se sont mariés. Masen ouvre plus de portes, c'est un nom reconnu dans le domaine des affaires.

- Ah... Oui ça a du sens vu...comme ça.

- Mes parents se sont mariés jeunes, un mariage d'affaires plus que d'amour et c'est resté comme ça. Je ne les ai jamais vraiment vu heureux, ou du moins, je ne les ai jamais vu amoureux. Enfin, pas l'un de l'autre. Mon père était un bon chef d'entreprise, avec du potentiel. Et ma mère l'héritière de la Masen Bank. Que demander de mieux ? »

J'ai envie de demander des précisions mais j'ai comme la vague impression que les détails vont venir. Je me tais.

« Je sais que mon père a une maitresse. Depuis plusieurs années. Je sais aussi que ma mère est au courant. Mais pour elle, il vaut mieux faire chambre à part que faire face à un divorce. Ça ne serait pas bonne publicité. Je sais que mon père a eu une jeunesse bien remplie et qu'il a changé son style de vie quand il a épousé ma mère. Boire une bière dans un pub n'est pas vraiment bien vu dans la famille Masen : trop commun. Je ne parle même pas d'avoir une moto, fumer, ou partir en week-end sur un coup de tête. Petit à petit, ma mère a réussi à en faire ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Du moins en apparence. Et je sais que je devrais trouver ça horrible, dégueulasse qu'il puisse faire ça à ma mère. Et d'un autre côté...je ne peux pas m'empêcher de... Comprendre. »

Et les choses deviennent un peu plus claires.

« Donc Jane...

- N'en a rien à foutre de moi ou de ce que je peux faire de mes soirées. Tant que ça ne ternit pas son nom. Ni le mien.

- Tu sais que venir dans un club pourrait faire pas mal de tort à ta réputation.

- On ne fait rien de mal, on parle !

- Oui sauf que personne ne le sait... Et quand bien même. Le fils d'Elizabeth Masen qui discute avec une strip-teaseuse, ça ne sonne pas très bien. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas bon pour ta réputation. »

Il se tourne complètement vers moi et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas de la tendresse que j'y lis. Mais de la détermination.

« Et si je m'en fous ? »

Je brûle. Partout. À l'intérieur. Il me fixe et j'ai comme l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais détacher mon regard du sien. Je n'en ai même pas l'envie.

Je suis dans mon lit, seule. Et je pense à Edward. Tout va trop vite pour moi. Mes émotions, mes pensées. Tout est sans dessus dessous et je sais que je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Pas prête pour ce qu'il me fait ressentir. J'ai besoin de distance.

Mes limites sont floues. Je ne sais plus qui je suis quand je suis avec lui. Je suis censée être Isabella. Et pour lui, je ne suis qu'Isabella, il ne connait que ça. Et pourtant, lors de nos discussions, ce n'est pas Isabella qui l'écoute et qui lui parle. C'est bel et bien Bella.

J'ai besoin de parler avec Jasper Whitlock. Vite.

* * *

><p><strong>Vos avis ? <strong>


	4. Chapter 03

Bien sur Monsieur Whitlock ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce qu'Edward me réserve tous les soirs à la même heure. Pour lui, ça veut dire que je travaille. Ça rapporte de l'argent au club et Edward est un client plus que respectable. C'est tout bénef'.

Je ne sais pas si il suspecte quelque chose. Il doit certainement penser que j'ai réussi à charmer Edward. Qu'il est, comme beaucoup d'autres clients fortunés, trop enfermé dans son monde et recherche un peu d'aventure, pour mettre du piment dans sa vie. Sauf que c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Et c'est aussi devenu bien plus personnel.

Il y a des chances pour qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que je lui demande. Mais tant pis, il faut que j'essaie.

Je frappe à la porte de son bureau et attend qu'il me permette d'entrer avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il sourit lorsqu'il me voit.

« Ah Isabella ! Entre !»

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir et je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil moelleux. J'ai toujours adoré ces trucs. Enormes, rouges, en velours, tellement, tellement confortable.

Il a les cheveux plus longs que la majorité des gens. Comme coupés au carré. Blonds. Bouclés aussi. Sur la plupart des hommes, ça pourrait faire ringard, mais bizarrement, c'est un look qui lui va bien. La cicatrice qui divise sa joue gauche ne m'impressionne plus autant qu'avant. Il ne m'a jamais dit d'où elle venait, je n'ai jamais demandé non plus. Ses yeux sont bleus. Je les trouvais froid lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler pour lui. J'ai fini par comprendre que c'était surtout pour se protéger du monde extérieur. J'ai l'impression que Jasper Whitlock n'a pas vécu un conte de fée non plus avant d'arriver là.

«Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?»

C'est parti.

«Je voudrais... Que vous confiez Edward Cullen à quelqu'un d'autre.»

Il fronce les sourcils. Il est très rare que je renonce à un client.

«Est-ce qu'il t'a touché?

Non !» Je secoue la tête rapidement. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward passe pour un pervers, ou un homme violent. Il est tout le contraire. Et c'est bien là le problème.

«Il t'a manqué de respect ? Tu sais que si il est agressif ou si il dépasse les limites, tu dois me le dire et il ne pourra plus revenir ici.

- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça! C'est hum... Compliqué.»

Et revoilà le froncement de sourcils.

«Compliqué ? Comment est-ce que ça peut être compliqué ?»

Est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Je devrai oui. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Comme si ce qu'il y a entre Edward et moi est...sacré ? Et je ne veux pas qu'il ait des problèmes à cause de moi et mon inhabilité à gérer sa présente. Non. C'est ma faute. Je suis faible et c'est à moi de prendre mes responsabilités.

«Je... Je ne vois pas Edward comme un client...normal.

- c'est à dire?

- Je me suis...attachée...? J'en sais rien...rien n'est...normal...»

Quelques secondes de silence. Puis il fait oui de la tête

«Ok, je le mettrai avec Tanya.»

Tanya. Putain. Merde.

Ouaip, voilà ce que tu as fais Bella, bien joué !

Je réajuste ma robe bustier, en cuir s'il vous plait, en sortant de la pièce. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour être sur que j'ai l'air présentable pour la fin de la soirée. Une séance de pole dance pour Monsieur Larry a fait quelques dégâts à mes boucles mais rien de bien grave.

On m'attrape par le bras et me force à faire demi-tour. Je me retrouve collée à...Edward.

«Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans une salle privée avec une fille à poil devant moi ?

- Bonsoir Edward.»

Le secret ? Garder le ton cordial mais neutre. Rester polie. Professionnelle. Je peux le faire. Je dois le faire. Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

«Ne me dis pas bonsoir ! Je m'en tape ! Explique moi !»

Agir comme si tout allait bien. Comme si tout était normal. Ne pas être affectée. Ne pas me laisser impressionner par le fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il est en colère. Je le sais, je le ressens. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans sa direction et je suis surprise de le voir plus blessé qu'en colère.

«Mr Whitlock et moi-même avons pensé que tu apprécierais... Un changement de paysage. Un autre client souhaitait me voir ce soir. Je suis sure que Tanya a été très performante.»

L'image de Tanya flashant ses faux seins au visage d'Edward me provoque un sentiment étrange. Non. C'est juste un client. Oublie.

«Un changement de paysage ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule là !»

Oui, le ton de sa voix monte. Oui, ça me touche alors que non, ça ne devrait pas. Éternel recommencement.

Il parle à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, le ton de sa voix est plus... Tendre ?

«Je croyais que...Est-ce que ça t'aide ?»

Huh ?

Ou comment ne pas se comprendre.

«De quoi ?

- Que je vienne, régulièrement ?

- Tu veux dire est-ce que le fait que tu réserves une heure en privé m'aide ?

- Oui ?

- M'aider dans quel domaine ?

- Hum... financièrement. »

Il se gratte la nuque et regarde par terre, apparemment gêné.

«Edward, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier sur son cheval blanc qui viendrait me sauver. Je peux prendre soin de moi !»

Je comprends mieux maintenant. Pauvre petite Isabella. Elle doit se dénuder pour payer ses factures. Edward Cullen, du haut de son compte de multimillionnaire, va sauver la pauvre petite Isabella. J'ai envie de le gifler.

«Je ne suis pas... un chevalier. Je fais ça... pour t'aider.

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de l'aide ?»

Il ne répond pas, j'insiste :

«Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de l'aide Edward ?

- Hum... non...mais...

- C'est parce que je me débrouille très bien toute seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Ni te ton argent ! Je n'ai besoin de personne !»

Je pensais qu'il m'appréciait... après plusieurs séances privées passées à parler plutôt qu'à enlever mes vêtements, je pensais vraiment qu'il m'appréciait pour ce que je suis. Mon caractère, ma personnalité. Mais non, je ne suis qu'une pauvre cause caritative. La pauvre jeune femme innocente qui a besoin d'aide. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. ça fait des mois, voir des années, que je m'occupe de moi et je m'en sors très bien comme ça. Est-ce qu'il pense qu'il me fait une faveur en venant là tous les soirs ? Pourquoi les gens blindés pensent toujours qu'ils peuvent sauver les autres avec leur argent ?

«Je sais que tu n'as pas demandé mon aide mais... je n'aime pas te savoir ici...

- Pardon ? Tu n'aimes pas me savoir ici ? Non mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que parce que tu as payé quelques heures avec moi je t'appartiens ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi Edward ! Aucun ! Et certainement pas celui de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ! Et épargne-moi ta pitié, je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin !

- Bien sur que tu ne m'appartiens pas Isabella ! Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire !

Il tire sur ses cheveux et grogne. Colère ? Frustration ? Je n'en sais rien mais si il y a bien une personne qui a le droit d'être en colère, c'est moi. Pas lui. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui :

«Ce n'est pas parce que tu as de l'argent, un boulot dans un bureau et une vie bien rangée, ou du moins, en apparence, que tu as le droit de me contrôler Edward. Encore moins de me juger. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne me connais pas. Ne viens pas me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire.»

Son regard se verrouille sur le mien et il avance vers moi. Il n'a plus l'air déçu ou en colère maintenant. Mais déterminé. Il avance lentement, un pas après l'autre, comme pour me laisser le temps de lui échapper. Et je sais que je devrais. Je sais pertinemment que je devrais sortir de cette pièce en courant en lui disant d'aller se faire foutre. Mais je ne peux pas. C'est comme si j'étais collée ici. En quelques enjambés, il est devant moi. Foutues grandes jambes athlétiques.

Putain je parie qu'il a les cuisses musclées.

Tu t'égares Bella.

Isabella.

Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas Isabella à cet instant.

J'ai besoin d'être Isabella. Je secoue la tête et retrouve enfin usage de mes jambes. Je recule. Jusqu'à ce que mon dos ne rencontre le mur. Il avance à nouveau et pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

Il aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, un autre client, j'aurais eu peur qu'il me frappe. Mais la façon dont il me regarde est tout sauf menaçante. Mais presque tendre.

Il a l'air d'avoir peur de moi. Alors que je devrais être celle qui a peur, seule dans ce couloir avec un homme plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Avec un homme qui pourrait lui faire du mal sans aucun effort. Lentement, il décolle sa main gauche du mur et la porte à mon visage. Je le vois faire en regardant sur le côté. Je comprends rapidement quel sera son prochain mouvement. Non.

« Ne me touche pas.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, je ne vais pas te frapper.»

Mes mots ont eu l'avantage de stopper son mouvement, sa main reste suspendue dans l'air.

« Je sais. Mais ne me touche pas.

- S'il te plait...

- Tu n'as pas le droit. »

Ma résistance est en train de s'effondrer. Les murs que j'ai mis tant de mois à ériger autour de moi, pour me protéger sont en train de s'effriter et la personne qu'est Edward en profite pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Parce que même s'il n'a pas le droit de me toucher, j'en ai envie. Je sais, pour avoir eu sa main dans la mienne ce premier soir, qu'il a la peau douce.

Il me sourit un peu avant de parler.

« Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les interdictions... »

Lentement, doucement, il caresse ma joue droite avec le dos de ses phalanges. Le geste est tendre, presque intime et je ferme mes yeux. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne peux pas. Il ne doit pas voir à quel point il m'affecte. Il ne peut pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

Il ne doit pas me montrer d'affection. C'est contre les règles. Du club. Et les miennes. L'affection, les sentiments, ne feront que me blesser. Ou je finirai par lui faire du mal. Et il est bien trop précieux pour que je ne le ternisse.

Je peux sentir son odeur. Masculine. Discrète. Une eau de toilette, un gel douche et peut-être même l'odeur de sa lessive sur sa chemise. Il a passé une journée au bureau et je peux aussi sentir son odeur à lui, naturelle. Putain il sent bon.

Non. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller. Je ne peux pas être fragile. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je tente de lui lancer un regard agressif. Si j'en juge par son expression étonnée et sa main qui quitte mon visage, j'ai réussi. Maintenant, il faut que ma voix soit aussi dure que mon regard.

« Va te faire foutre Edward ».

Je ne prends pas le temps de voir les conséquences de mes mots. Est-il blessé? En colère? Dégouté ? Déçu ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas savoir. Rapidement, je me faufile et passe sous son bras droit, qui était toujours appuyé contre le mur. Je sors de la pièce en vitesse et file dans les loges. J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi. Rapidement.

Je remonte la fermeture éclaire de ma veste en coton pour me protéger du froid. L'automne est définitivement installé et j'ai mal prévu, les températures ont considérablement chutées et la nuit est humide, il a dû pleuvoir dans la soirée. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire mon chemin habituel pour rejoindre l'avenue et siffler un taxi, une main rugueuse m'attrape à la gorge et me plaque contre le mur. Ma tête cogne violemment contre la surface froide et solide mais je ne perds pas conscience. Je crois que j'aurais préféré.


	5. Chaptitre 04

**Attention, ce chapitre contient des passages violents, qui peuvent choquer. Si vous choisissez de lire, c'est en pleine connaissance de cause.**

* * *

><p>J'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai mal à la tête. Je tente de garder les yeux ouverts mais ma vision est ponctuée de gros points noirs. La main qui me tient à la gorge est toujours là. Et il pose son autre main sur ma bouche. Je suis bloquée contre le mur et je sens l'humidité des briques pénétrer ma veste en coton. Je ne peux rien faire. J'essaie de me débattre une fois, puis deux et le seul résultat ? Sa main se resserre un peu plus autour de mon cou. Je sais où nous sommes, dans une petite ruelle sur la droite du club. Personne n'y vient jamais le soir, pas même pour vider les poubelles.<p>

Je tente de respirer par le nez et de garder les yeux ouverts. Dans le noir, je parviens enfin à distinguer son visage.

Mr. Larry. Fils de pute.

Il n'est pas beaucoup plus grand que moi. Un peu dégarni, les derniers cheveux qui lui restent sont toujours un peu gras. Je sais, rien d'attirant, bien loin de là. C'est un client récurrent, un habitué du club. Pas forcément un de mes habitués mais j'ai déjà dansé plusieurs fois pour lui. Dont ce soir. À la place de ma séance avec Edward. Il m'a toujours semblé être un peu timide. Oh il regarde, il apprécie, mais il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il est plutôt... Commun. Banal.

Enfin, pas si banal que ça finalement.

Il porte sa bouche prêt de mon oreille pour murmurer :

« Tu vas être bien silencieuse compris ?»

Quoi ? Il me pose une question là ? Il veut que je lui réponde avec une main plaquée contre ma bouche? Et il espère que je vais dire oui en plus ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir le choix là ?

J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas comment m'échapper et je me demande même si ça va être possible. Même s'il n'est pas très grand, il a bien plus de force que moi et la force qu'il exerce sur ma gorge me fait perdre tous mes moyens, aussi peu soient-ils.

Je me débats, mais ça ne change rien. Pour m'empêcher de bouger, il presse son corps contre le mien. Je suis emprisonnée entre lui et le mur. Et dégoutée.

«T'es qu'une petite allumeuse hein ? Ça t'éclate d'exciter tous les mecs du coin sans jamais les faire jouir ? Ça t'amuse de me laisser frustrer comme ça?»

Il enroule sa main autour de mon poignet et me force à le toucher. Là. Je peux sentir son érection contre ma main et j'ai envie de gerber. Son autre main, toujours autour de ma gorge ne facilite pas les choses.

«Vous êtes toutes les mêmes, à jouer les séductrices alors que vous n'êtes que des petites salopes. Je sais que tu le veux.»

Une larme, puis deux, s'échappent de mes yeux et coulent sur mes joues. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

«Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec ce mec dans le couloir ? Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vu te toucher ! Et moi on me dit non ! TOUJOURS non ! Pas le droit ! Interdit ! Mais avec les autres cons alors là oui ! Tu peux coucher et faire la salope hein ! Vous êtes toutes les mêmes, toutes mes mêmes ! »

Il est complètement tarée. Il continue à parler, sans cesse et je ne l'écoute pas.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois des mouvements dans la rue, des taxis passer, des voitures, des gens. Edward. Edward est là ! Loin, trop loin. Au bout de la ruelle, sur le trottoir. Le dos tourné. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il n'est pas encore chez lui ?

Je ferme mes yeux. Réfléchis Bella, vite, vite, vite. Sauf que je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai ni la force ni le temps d'inventer un super plan diabolique pour sauver mon propre corps.

Il relache son emprise sur le poignet qui forçait ma main sur son érection pour poser sa main disgracieuse sur mon sein et le palper à travers mes vêtements. Je réalise que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Il ne peut pas aller plus loin. Je ne le survivrai pas. Alors je hurle, de toutes mes forces.

«Edwaard!»

Ce n'est ni malin, ni très efficace je crois. Le poing de Larry rencontre mon visage au moment où il comprend. Je sens quelque chose se mettre à saigner. Ma lèvre ? Il me projette à nouveau contre le mur. Violemment. Mon dos me fait mal. Ma tête cogne la surface solide.

«Espèce de petite pute !»

Contre le mur, encore. Il me frappe au ventre. Je n'arrive plus à tenir debout. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je sens mes jambes lâcher. J'ai mal. Partout. Tout me fait mal. Respirer. Ouvrir les yeux. Rester éveillée.

J'entends quelqu'un courir. Et crier. J'ai froid. Je suis fatiguée. J'ai mal. Je me sens sale. Je suis sale. J'ai sommeil. Et fermer les yeux me semble être une très bonne idée.

Je veux bouger mais tout mon corps me fait mal. Je suis allongée. Où ? Aucune idée. Je sens une couverture peser sur mes jambes et je sais que ma tête est sur un oreiller. Je peine à ouvrir les yeux parce que la lumière me fait mal mais quand j'y parviens, c'est pour voir des murs beiges. Je balaye la pièce du regard et laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je suis toujours vivante : premier bon point. Je suis dans un lit d'hopital : deuxième bon point.

Je me souviens de tout. Et je crois que j'aurais préféré oublier. Ma main sur lui. Ses mains sur moi.

J'ai soif, mais ma gorge me brûle et je ne sais pas où trouver de l'eau. Tant pis, ça attendra. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai fermé les yeux. Je ne sais pasdans quel état je suis. Mais ça aussi, ça attendra. Sans attendre ma permission, mes yeux se ferment et je me laisse envelopper par le noir à nouveau.

J'ouvre les yeux avec plus de facilité cette fois et je ne suis plus seule dans la chambre d'hopital. La nuit est tombée et une petite lampe est allumée au dessus du lit. Jasper est assis sur une chaise en plastique à gauche de mon lit. J'ai soif. Ma gorge, ma bouche, sont sèches et je rêve d'un grand verre d'eau bien glacé.

«Monsieur Whitlock...»

Ma voix est enrouée et j'ai très mal à la gorge. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je me taise pour le moment. Une perfusion est attachée à ma main gauche, je porte la droite à mon cou qui est emprisoné. Monsieur Whitlock rapproche sa chaise du lit et enlève doucement ma main droite de la minerve.

«Tu ne devrais pas trop toucher ta minerve. Les médecins disent que tu pourras l'enlever rapidement. Ils ont simplement mis un peu de crème sur les bleus.»

Il pose sa main sur ma main gauche en prenant soin de ne pas me faire mal avec la perfusion.

«Et je crois que tu peux m'appeler Jasper maintenant.»

J'ai envie de rire à sa reflexion. En dehors du club, il a l'air moins austère. J'imagine que c'est parce qu'il ne travaille pas à l'instant même et que diriger ce genre d'établissement demande une certaine rigueur envers les employées.

Je hoche la tête. Je crois apercevoir un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet mais quand j'essaie de tourner la tête, une violente douleur envahit mon crâne et j'ai soudain envie de vomir tellement la pièce tourne

Ok, bouger la tête? Putain de mauvaise idée !

Heureusement, Jasper comprend et porte le verre en plastique à mes lèvres en me conseillant de boire doucement. Une fois que j'ai avalé quelques gorgées, il m'aide à reposer ma tête doucement sur l'oreiller.

J'ai envie de tout savoir, de poser des millliers de questions. Sauf que je doute que ma gorge ne me le permette. La pièce a cessé de tourner et ma curiosité est la plus forte :

«Comment...»

Il se racle la gorge avant de commencer à parler.

« Je ne sais pas grand chose...C'est Edward Cullen qui t'a trouvé. Il t'a entendu l'appeler apparement et Larry a pris peur en le voyant arriver. Si tu voyais comme Cullen a arrangé la tête de Larry !»

Et là tout de suite, j'ai vraiment envie de voir Edward. Mais j'ai honte. Honte de mon comportement. Honte de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Certaines images, sensations, me reviennent en mémoire et j'ai envie de pleurer. Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Quand je serai seule. Je repousse les larmes et tente de me concentrer sur ce que Jasper continue à me raconter.

«Je n'ai rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance et la voiture de police n'arrivent, il était toujours avec toi et il t'a accompagné ici dans l'ambulance.»

Je suis restée bloquée sur deux choses : la police et Edward.

«Les officiers m'ont dit qu'ils repasseraient demain.»

Je hoche la tête.

«Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu voudrais que j'appelle ? Que je prévienne ?»

La question est justifiée. Mais la réponse est simple et pénible : non, il n'y a personne à appeler. Personne qui ne se soucit de ce qui peut m'arriver et ce depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Je fais non de la tête.

«Et pour Edward ?»

Ah... Edward.

«Est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire de... De revenir... Demain ?»

Je ne suis pas sure qu'être prête à le voir.

Jasper hoche la tête

«Aucun problème, je vais lui dire et je reviens.

Rentre chez toi Jasper...je vais dormir de toutes façons.»

Je tente de lui sourire, pour qu'il voit que, vraiment, il peut rentrer chez lui. Je le vois hésiter quelques instants et il finit par céder. Il pose sa main sur la mienne une dernière fois en se levant et me dit qu'il repassera demain.

Je ne suis pas sure non plus de pouvoir faire face aux officiers de police demain. Je ne suis même pas sure de parvenir à fermer les yeux sans sentir la main de Larry autour de ma gorge. Je ne pense pas être capable de m'endormir et pourtant j'ai envie de fermer les yeux et de tout oublier. Sauf que j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible.


End file.
